Unlikely Alliance-Chapter 1
by tngolfplayer
Summary: What started as a minor theft recovery for Dalaran takes Kimiel Sprocketwheel places she never expected to go. On her journey she makes the most unlikely companion, both who are now targeted by powers they cannot comprehend. Taking place at the end of the Pandaren expansion, these two travel the world to unravel the mystery of who is after them and why.
1. Chapter 1

Stranglethorn Vale

The shadows shifted ever so lightly in the boulders, but the gnome held her ground patiently. Her prey was near, she could afford to wait. A twig broke, a pebble shifted, yet still she waited. She needed to be sure before she attacked.

Finally, a shadow detached itself from the edge of the cliff and moved off. Breathing out slightly she relaxed her muscles. That was too close for her comfort. Slowly she rose to her feet, moving forward as quiet as the night. She needed to overtake her prey before he reached the small village of Booty Bay. Once there, he could get transport anywhere, and the goblins were more likely to turn a blind eye than to help.

Her sharp eyes scanned the forest, finding a smaller trail that would allow her to hopefully cut in front of her target. The road he was on was well traveled, but meandered back and forth. Quickly she ran down the little trail, making no noise, making full speed. Five minutes later she came to where the trail and road intersected. Scanning the ground, she saw no signs that anybody had passed by recently.

Hands on her swords, she quietly drew them both, and crouched beside a boulder to wait. Sounds of boots scuffing the dirt began to reach her. Peering around the boulder she saw her target, a tall Worgen dressed in black, coming down the road. A bag was slung across his shoulder, a brace of knives around his waist, and a broadsword was hanging from his belt.

Waiting until he was in range, she left from the shadows, both swords drawn and ready. "Die Thief!" She yelled, Almost simultaneously a larger shadow leapt from the other side of the road screaming something like "Gol'Kosh Lak'Tuk". Unsurprisingly the Worgen dropped to all fours and began to run.

Kimiel landed on her feet, dropped her swords and unleashed a pair of throwing knives at the Worgen. One knife severed the belt around his waist, the other embedded itself in his right calf. The orc beside her,who was apparently the larger shadow, had thrown two axes at the Worgen, one embedding in his left calf, and the other trimming his ear.

Sparing a glare at the Orc, Kimiel retrieved her swords and charged towards the Worgen, the heavy footsteps of the Orc behind her. Reaching the Worgen first, she slid her sword under his throat, gently lifting his head. "The Chalice of Ishnu, give it to me, I will make it painless."

A deep guttural voice sounded behind her, as a sword appeared pointed between the Worgens legs. "The Blade of Kulkar as well, and you might still be able to pleasure women."

Kimiel tried not to shudder, or turn around. "Well Worgen, want to retain both heads?" Gasping in pain the Worgen glared at the Orc, who had snorted and moved his blade just a little the wrong way. Licking his lips, the Worgen opened his backpack, and pushed a golden, gem encrusted cup towards Kimiel. With one sword under the Worgens chin, she sheathed the other and picked up the cup. Deftly she pushed three gems as she had been instructed, and two rubies slid together on the cup. Convinced she had the correct cup she returned her attention to the Worgen, who was very slowly, and very cautiously removing the sword from his sheath. Shining in the evening sun, the sword was laid down beside him. Grinning the Orc picked up the sword, inspecting it closely. Grunting with acceptance, he slung it over his shoulder. "I have done as you asked, now please, let me go, I have learned my lesson" the Worgen rasped. Kimiel raised her head to look down at the beast. "There are many in the alliance who would let you go, or leave you alone with the Orc." Lowering her sword slightly, she half turned. "I, however, am not one of them." Her eyes flared as she spun quickly, her sword laying open the Worgen's throat.

The Orc grunted and looked down at the corpse. "Ya kinda made my threat a bit obsolete there." Grinning, he swung his sword up, removing part of the Worgen. "But an Orc has to keep his word to keep his honor."

The two stared at each other, not in a fighting position, but not quite at ease. Kimiel sighed and sheathed her sword, no need to kill the Orc now. Bowing her head slightly she turned to leave.

"Wait," the Orc mumbled. "When I return the sword home, Vol'jin will ask what else the thief had. What's that shiny cup do?"

"I do not know, I was asked to retrieve it by a very frightened mage at Dalaran, and shown how to verify its authenticity." Half turning, she looked at the Orc. "How about that sword, anything special about it?"

The Orc frowned, then nodded his head. "There is, just can't tell ya." Kimiel nodded. "Not for the likes of us to overstep our commanders. We just do. It's enough to know the thief stole two talismans. Dalaran and Orgrimarr can talk it out together if they wish."

Snorting with humor the Orc laughed. "Attitude like that, you would make a good Orc little one. I am called Rokt'garn." Bowing deeply with a smirk the Orc looked up. "My pleasure little gnome."

Kimiel turned, a very small smile visible. "I am Kimiel Sprocketwheel. Warrior of the wild, defender of the people, drinker of ale." At the mention of ale the Orc's eyes lit up. "There was a little dinky pub a ways back, be good to wet our whistle before our long voyage home."

"There is merit in what you say, very well, I will acquiesce to a pint or two, or three." Grinning the Orc and Gnome walked the road to the tiny pub.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimiel cast a doubtful eye on the pub. "The Bleeding Ogre? That sounds, wonderful" she remarked. The Orc laughed gently. "It's one of the few places that serves Orc's. Besides, my Wyverns tied up out back." Kimiel sighed, looked up at her companion and opened the door. It was just as dirty as she imagined. Currently there were a few humans, a couple dwarves, and a few goblins sharing drinks in side. The humans leered at her, and glared at the Orc. Rokt'garn didn't seem to notice.

"Barkeep! Two twisting nethers over here, and keep them coming!" The troll looked at Rokt, then Kimiel, shook his head and passed the drinks. Rokt raised his glass and spoke something in Orcish. Grinning down at Kimiel, he translated. "For honor." Kimiel raised her cup and spoke out "For blood!" Clinking their cups together they proceeded to down them. Kimiel didn't bat an eye as the ale went down, much to Rokt'garns surprise. Quaffing their first, they each took a cup in each hand and found a table in the corner.

"You been to the Panda land yet little one?"

Kimiel shook her head. "I have been serving in Northrend for a while. My father is an arch mage and has wished for me to provide protection for the mages on their excursions. It pays well, I get to let some blood, and it keeps my violent tendencies under control. You?"

Rokt'garn nodded his head. "I was there. I left a few months ago, when Garrosh started losing his mind." He shook his head. "They were just kids. Panda kids and he wanted me to kill them. I refused, he nearly killed me. He was distracted by some bell or something or he would have. Shame such a rotten Orc was the face of our people for so long." Burping he reached for his third cup.

"So, a Gnome warrior huh, how did that happen? Never met many Gnomes. The ones I did were all magical." Kimiel grimaced. "My..father is a mage, my mother a mage. My brothers and sisters are all mages." Grinning she looked up, "I have always been a little more violent, more personal. I want to be in your face as you slide off my blade rather than see you burn from across the field." Laughing the Orc slammed his empty cup down, and the Troll scurried over with more. "Beggin mon's pardon, dose humans o'er der, dey be lookin for trouble."

Kimiel snorted. "Humans. Arrogant, evil, and stuck up." The Orc looked serious for a minute" You think so? Never meant any alliance who spoke out against their kings race."

"Rokt'garn, I am beginning to wonder if you ever met a lot of anybodies." Snickering Kimiel drained her third cup.

"Hey greenskin, why don't you let us have the little girlie for some fun before you go and ruin her" hollered one of the humans. "Yeah, we can take turns, you just get to go last though."

Laughing they pushed each other back and forth while standing up and crossing over to the duo's table. "Whatcha say Gnomie, wanna hang with some real men for a bit?" Without turning around she replied. "I am, the only one I see as a matter of fact."

"You tiny bitch, you will pay for that" screamed the leader, as he reached for his sword. In a blink, Kimiel was on her feet, both swords unsheathed. One was squarely between the humans leg, the other was slightly less than waist height behind her head. Gasping they stared at her. "You would turn on your alliance brothers over this monstrosity? Gnomes really are whores and turncoats." Grinning Kimiel looked at them. "Outside, all of you. We will settle this the only fair way." Rokt'garn drained his cup and stood up. "This gonna be funny" he muttered.

Once outside, the three humans drew their swords and stood side by side. "Well sweetcheeks, its three on two, not exactly in your favor is it?" Kimiel turned to Rokt'garn and inquired, "Would you mind terribly sitting this one out?" Grinning the Orc pulled his sword out and stood it point down, leaning it against his leg. "Leave some for me, sweetcheeks".

"Your death, your body, your pain is assured gnome. We will kill you, then take the body to the King, claim this Orc did it." Leering in a horrible fashion he continued "The bruises between the thighs will be the part that sets him off. Hates to see women injured." Slowly, the three spread around Kimiel, as she stood motionless. A dark haired human lunged forward, then pulled back in a feint.

It didn't work.

As he lunged forward, Kimiel jumped towards the one with dirty blond hair. The dark haired one pulled back as the leader lunged in, hoping to take her in the back. Kimiel's gnomish brain calculated angles and velocity and realized there was a feint coming, and who wasn't involved. Both her swords swirled parallel to the ground, and took the dirty blonde off guard, slicing through his knees and shin bone in a single swoop. Without a pause, she rammed one sword in the ground, unsheathed a knife, and flung it at the leader, piercing his hamstring. Grabbing her other sword she swiftly charged the dark haired one, who had just regained his balance after his failed feint. His sword met hers, then her other sword followed up and removed his wrist. Spinning in the air, she spun her sword around and took him at the neck. Flicking both swords down, removing the blood, she walked with a sultry swagger to the leader, on his back trying to remove the knife from his leg.

"Hey there big guy, I just don't think you are man enough for me." Snarling, spitting and cussing he reached for his sword, but her foot was already on it. A quick flick of her wrist and one sword went between his legs, from groin to belly button, and the other took his sword arm off at the elbow. "There, now you won't be able to use either of your little pricks."

Screaming in agony the leader gasped for his breath as a large shadow loomed over him. "Kinda loud dontcha think gnomie?" Rokt asked. Kimiel grinned, "Yeah, a little too loud." Rokt'garn slid his sword in a line, then swiftly struck, severing the mans head. "Much quieter"

The gnome and orc stood side by side, looking at each other. "Guess this is good bye gnomie, look me up if you ever are in Kalimidor." Grinning Kimiel looked way up. Offering her tiny hand she nodded. "And if you are ever in Northrend, look me up in Dalaran." The looked at each other a moment louder, nodded, and turned to report to their respective leaders.


End file.
